This invention relates to the use of cellulose products such as recycled paper.
Certain cellulosic material, such as ground newsprint and other paper as well as agricultural and food byproducts, such as gin trash, hulls and peels, are difficult to handle and apply in large quantities. It has a low bulk density and paper products are subject to caking when exposed to moisture. A technique for making cellulosic material easier to handle and apply such as to agricultural lands would be desirable.
When applied to the surface of the soil, many cellulosic materials, such as ground paper, are easily blown by the wind. A technique to improve reliable placement of the cellulosic material for surface applications would be very desirable.
When buried in agricultural lands, ground newsprint is very resistant to degradation. A technique to improve the speed of degradation of buried ground newsprint would be desirable.
A major challenge facing producers of poultry, cattle, swine, horses and sheep is the disposal of the large amounts of animal waste generated. Poultry litter, especially, has a high nitrogen content. However, as a nutrient source for corn, poultry litter has proven to be a less effective source of nitrogen than commercial ammonium nitrate. This has sometime lead to excessive applications of poultry litter to farmland, resulting in contaminated runoffs. A technique for an environmentally sound soil treatment that utilizes animal waste has the potential for broad based benefits. A process for remediating contaminated areas would also be very desirable.
Waste products such as waste paper, lawn clippings, wood chips, gin trash, banana peels, shrubbery, sugar cane, sorghum, other vegetation and plastics are filling landfills. Alternatives to current disposal of these products would be very desirable.
Certain insects, such as termites and fire ants, are difficult to control and cause much damage. Improved techniques for controlling these insects would be very desirable.
Herbicides are used throughout the country to control the growth of unwanted plants. More effective techniques for applying herbicides would reduce the amount of herbicide being release into the environment and would be very desirable.